Disney Channel (Southeast Asia)
Disney Channel Southeast Asia (formerly known as The Disney Channel from 1996 to 1997) is abasic cable and satellite television channel that broadcasts in Southeast Asia as the flagship property of owner Disney Channels Worldwide unit of the United States-based Disney–ABC Television Group and operated by The Walt Disney Company Southeast Asia. Most of its original programming is aimed at pre-teens and adolescents ages 10–16, while its Disney Junior programs are targeted at younger children ages 3–9, although certain programs are aimed at audiences of all ages. The channel's programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and original made-for-cable movies and select other third-party programming. Some countries do not carry the network, due to either a lack of capacity or government restrictions. History Disney Channel Asia was launched in January 2000 with a single video feed and two audio tracks in English and Mandarin, as well as subtitles in Mandarin too. The channel became available in Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei and the Philippines. On June 1, 2002, the channel was launched in the South Korean market with a Korean language feed. Over the first six months of 2005, Disney Channel Asia, along with sister channel Playhouse Disney (now Disney Junior) was launched in Vietnam, Palau and Thailand. It finished off with a launch of both in Cambodia, its 11th market, with Cambodia Entertainment Production Co. Ltd. as distributor. On September 12, 2017, Walt Disney International announced a restructuring of its business in Asia, and that Mahesh Samat is to lead the new Disney South Asia division, combining India, Singapore, Malaysia, Thailand, Indonesia, Philippines and Vietnam, while Luke Kang will be leading the North Asia division, combining Mainland China, South Korea and Japan.4 HD channel On May 1, 2015, The Walt Disney Company Southeast Asia launched a high-definition simulcast feed of Disney Channel in the Philippines, available on SkyCable and Destiny Cable distributed by Asian Cable Communications, Inc. (ACCION) in that country. Just like its SD counterpart, the HD simulcast of the channel airs the same shows shown in the SD feed. Feeds Asia Main feed available in Indonesia, Thailand, Papua New Guinea, Vietnam, Palau and Cambodia. Singapore Same schedule as Asia feed, plus new episodes of live-action shows and local advertisements. Malaysia Same schedule as the Asia feed, plus local advertisements. For viewers in Malaysia and Brunei based in Klang Valley (surrounding area in Kuala Lumpur and Brunei-Muara, which itself is also a surrounding area in Bandar Seri Begawan) on Channel 20 in UHF, and is available in three languages: English, Malay and Chinese. This channel is only available on Astro in Malaysia andKristal-Astro in Brunei on Channel 615 (in SDTV) and Channel 635 (in HDTV) and UniFi in Malaysia on Channel 137 (in SDTV) and Channel 157 (in HDTV). Philippines Same schedule as the Asia feed, plus selected live-action sitcoms & local advertisements. Hong Kong Own schedule with local advertisements; separated from Asia feed on April 2, 2004. Broadcast in English and Cantonese. Taiwan Own schedule with local advertisements; the first overseas feed of Disney Channel; began operations in March 1995; broadcast in Taiwanese Mandarin, English, Hokkien, and Japanese. Current Programming Original programming * 101 Dalmatian Street (October 5, 2019-present) * The 7D * American Dragon: Jake Long * Amphibia (September 9, 2019-present) * Big City Greens * Big Hero 6: The Series * DuckTales (2017) * The Emperor's New School * Fish Hooks * Gravity Falls * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Legend of the Three Caballeros (on hiatus) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Marvel's Spider-Man (October 14, 2017-present) * Milo Murphy's Law (off air as of November 2019) * Phineas and Ferb (2008-2015; reruns from 2015-present) * Pucca * The Replacements * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Wars Resistance (Season 2 is airing on November 2019) * Tangled: The Series Locally-produced shows * Club Mickey Mouse Malaysia * The Oddbods Show (co-production with One Animation) * Wizards of Warna Walk (August 30, 2019; Malaysian version of Wizards of Waverly Place) Third-party shows * BoBoiBoy * BoBoiBoy Galaxy * Ejen Ali * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2018-present) * Oswaldo * The Owl & Co * Pokémon series ** Black & White Rival Destinies ** Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond ** Sun & Moon ** Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures * Rabbids Invasion (July 8, 2019; originally on Nickelodeon) (Season 4-present) * Upin & Ipin Shorts * Esme & Roy * Descendants: Wicked World * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Go Local * Sesame Workshop * Suckers * Tangled Short Cuts * Tsum Tsum * Zombiedumb Original live-action series All of original live-action series aired in outside Singapore every Friday to Sunday at 10pm (9pm JKT) and in Singapore every Monday to Friday at 4pm. As of July 2019, Sydney to the Max is the only sitcom to air on daytime, only for new episodes. * Bizaardvark (2016-present; reruns) * BUNK'D (2016-present; on hiatus) * Coop & Cami Ask the World (2019-present; on hiatus) * Just Roll With It (September 16, 2019-present; Singapore only) * Raven's Home (2017-present; on hiatus) * Sydney to the Max (preview: June 16, 2019, official premiere: July 5, 2019) Programming blocks * Disney Channel Movie - Daily 8pm (7pm JKT) * Monstober – Every October * Dis the Season (formerly known as Fa-la-la-lidays) – every November–December * School's Out! - Every March–August (2019-present) Future Programming Upcoming * Gabby Duran & The Unsittables (December 13, 2019) * Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur (2020) * The Owl House (2020) Former Programming Original Programming * Aaron Stone * A.N.T. Farm (Singapore only) * Austin & Ally * Avengers Assemble (Philippines only) (March-July 2014) * Best Friends Whenever * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (still airs on Hong Kong feed) * The Buzz on Maggie * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Code: 9 * Cory in the House * Dave the Barbarian * Dog With a Blog * Elena of Avalor (now on Disney Junior Asia) * Even Stevens * The Famous Jett Jackson * Fast Layne (April 5-26, 2019) * Girl Meets World (November 2014-October 2017; October 4 & 12, 2019) * Good Luck Charlie * Good Morning Mickey * Goof Troop * Guardians of the Galaxy (2016; 2018; 2019 - Mission Breakout) * Hannah Montana (still airs on Hong Kong feed) * House of Mouse * I Didn't Do It * I'm in the Band * Jessie * Jonas L.A. * K.C. Undercover (2015-2018) * Kickin' It (Singapore only) (now airs on Hong Kong feed) * Kim Possible (Until early 2019) * Lab Rats (Singapore only) * Liv & Maddie * Lizzie McGuire * Lloyd in Space * Mickey Mouse and Friends * Mickey Mouse Works * Mighty Med (Singapore only) (now airs on Hong Kong feed) * Pair of Kings * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (Until mid-2018; moved to Disney XD (Southeast Asia)) * Pepper Ann * Phil of the Future * PrankStars * The Proud Family * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (still airs on Disney XD (Southeast Asia)) * Recess (still airs on Hong Kong feed) * Shake It Up * So Weird * Sonny with a Chance (until late 2012) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny (now on Disney XD Asia) * Star Wars Rebels (now on Disney Life app in the Philippines) * Stitch! (from Disney Channel Japan) (2009-2013; reruns: 2013-18) * Stuck in the Middle (still airs on Hong Kong feed) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (now on Disney XD Asia) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (still airs on Hong Kong feed) * The Suite Life on Deck * Teacher's Pet * Teamo Supremo * That's So Raven (still airs on Hong Kong feed) * Timon & Pumbaa * Ultimate Spider-Man (Philippines only) * Wander Over Yonder (now on Disney XD Asia) * The Weekenders * Win, Lose or Draw (Singapore only) * Wizards of Waverly Place (returns on December 19, 2019) * Yin Yang Yo! (now on Disney XD Asia) * Violetta (from Disney Channel Latin America) * Zeke and Luther Localy-produced shows * Art Attack (Singapore: Seasons 1-3; Philippines: Seasons 4-5) * As the Bell Rings (Singapore) * Harry & Bunnie (co-production with Animasia Studios) (now on Netflix) * Waktu Rehat (Malaysian version of As the Bell Rings) Third-party shows * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * The Amazing Spiez! * America's Funniest Home Videos (now on Blue Ant Entertainment) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Art Attack (original British series) * Banzi's Secret Diary * Beyblade: Burst (now on Disney XD Asia) * Beyblade: Burst Evolution (now on Disney XD Asia) * Black Hole High * Bola Kampung * Boy Meets World * Caitlin's Way * Camp Lakebottom * Chimpui (Moved to Animax) * Dude, That's My Ghost! * Gadget Boy & Heather * Generation O! * George of the Jungle * Hello Jadoo * Hole in the Wall * Horseland * Jackie Chan Adventures * Just for Laughs: Gags (Moved to Comedy Central & DIVA) * Just Kidding * Kid vs. Kat (now on Disney XD Asia) * The Lampies * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Line Town (now on Disney XD Asia) * Martin Mystery * Marvel's Disk Wars: The Avengers (Philippines only) * Maya & Miguel * MetaJets * Monster Allergy * Mortified * Mr Bean: Animated TV Series (Moved to Cartoon Network & Boomerang) * Mr Bean: Live Action TV Series (Moved to Comedy Central) * My Life Me * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * Numb Chucks (Philippines only) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Moved to Cartoon Network & Nickelodeon) * Oscar's Oasis * Ninja Hattori * Ninja Warrior * Perman * Pokémon series ** Black & White (previously aired on Disney XD Asia) * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (Philippines only) * Rolling with the Ronks! * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Shaun the Sheep (Moved to Boomerang) * Shaolin Wuzang * Shuriken School * Slugterra (except Singapore) * The Sleepover Club * So Little Time * Strawberry Shortcake * Thunderstone * Totally Spies (now on their own YouTube channel) * Tracey McBean * Wicked Science * Wipeout (moved to AXN but later dropped out) * The Wonder Years (now on Hits) * The Zack Files * Zig & Sharko * Zip Zip (now on Disney XD Asia) Programming from Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior * Bananas in Pajamas * Bear in the Big Blue House * The Book of Pooh * Chuggington * Dibo the Gift Dragon (Philippines only) * Doc McStuffins * Handy Manny * Hi-5 (Season 13 only) * Higglytown Heroes * Jake and the Never Land Pirates * The Lion Guard * Little Einsteins * Madeline * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Miles from Tomorrowland * My Friends Tigger and Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Out of the Box * PB&J Otter * PJ Masks * Puppy Dog Pals * Rolie Polie Olie * Sofia the First * Special Agent Oso * Stanley * T.O.T.S. (September 27, 2019) Unaired shows * Andi Mack (banned due to LGBT themes) * Backstage * Go Away, Unicorn! * In a Heartbeat * The Jersey * Motorcity * Pokémon XY * So Random! * Tron: Uprising * Vampirina * The ZhuZhus Presentation and Logos With the launch of the channel in 1996, Disney Channel Asia adopted the UK network's presentation designed by Lambie-Nairn. It then used the splat logo in 1997 with the opening of Disney Channel France. Later in 1999, Disney Channel Asia began to use the "Circles" presentation package until late 2003, when the US logo (and design package by CA Square) became the channel's on-air presentation format. Two more redesigns were made in 2012, then in 2014 with the current wordmark logo. External links * * * Category:Disney Channel Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:TV channels Category:The Walt Disney Company